Kill Them When They’re Young
Kill Them When They’re Young is a case featured in Criminal Case. It takes place in the Xerdan Forestof Grimsdale. Plot 6 days after the previous case, it is only one more day before the summer vacation ends, after days of searching, Mia and Hamilton gave up hope and decided to return to camp, when suddenly, Mia trips. Hamilton helps Mia up, where they realize something wrong with the ground. Not feeling easy, they started investigating, when they discovered what Mia tripped over: the foot of a child. After digging up the ground, the duo discovered the child who was buried, was none other than the one they were searching for: Natasha Walker. The duo started a murder investigation, resulting to them to suspect three people: Matthew Walker- the victim’s brother, Adolfo Arias and Isaac Hemsworth. Adolfo then came to the duo to inform them that Isaac and Alyssa are having a fight. After calming down the two, the duo decided to speak to Isaac once again to scold him and then added Alyssa to the suspect list. They then continued investigating, where they found enough reasons to suspect Cindy McMinn- Hasuro’s cousin. Aside from that, the duo found out that Natasha wanted to leave the camp so badly, but Matthew forbidden her from calling their dad to pick this up. Adolfo then came up to the duo again, to tell them that Cindy is scaring of the kids in the cafeteria. Mia and Hamilton immediately went to the cafeteria where they caught Cindy telling all the kids that the Reaper is coming to get them. After stopping her, they decided to speak to her once again, before returning to the investigation, where they later discovered that Alyssa hoped that Natasha would be one of the Reaper’s targets, and that Adolfo doubts that Natasha was one of the Reaper’s victims. The duo then found enough evidence to incriminate Alyssa Bustamante. After trying to deny the murder, Alyssa snapped and told the duo that she killed Natasha, because Natasha is the Kinder Reaper. Mia and Hamilton were confused about why she’d think Natasha would be capable of all the crimes and asked her to explain. Alyssa told them that Natasha was friends her with younger sister, who passed away years ago from the Kinder Reaper after Natasha begged her to come with her to explore the Xerdan Forest. Alyssa blamed Natasha for her sister’s death, but she never thought that she was responsible, until she heard about the child camper from the green team who was killed by the reaper. Alyssa knew that the child was Natasha’s friend, and came up with the solution that the reason why the Kinder Reaper managed to lure many children, was because they were a child themself, and so she jumped to the conclusion that the Kinder Reaper was Natasha. Alyssa then spend the next three months, trying to find a way to prove her theory, but when she didn’t manage, she decided she had to get rid of Natasha. Judge Powell sentences her to 45 years in jail. After the trial, Matthew came up to the team panicking asking them for help. Adolfo came after help, tell the team, that they have an emergency. Diego and Hamilton went to see what’s the problem with Adolfo, where they saw him with Arturo and a sick kid. Adolfo then explained that the kid got sick after eating something in the cafeteria, and he believes there’s something with the food. After investigating the cafeteria, the duo managed to find a plate of meatloaf, which they took a sample of and gave to Sploder who confirmed that the meat used was rotten. The duo then decided to bring these concerns to the director, who assured them he’ll talk to the lunch monitor about that. Mia and Hamilton went o speak to Matthew to see what’s his problem. Matthew, panicking, demanded for them to go to the blue team campsite, and find his luggage quick, as he’s leaving the camp as soon as possible. The duo went to search for his luggage, after finding it, curious, they decided to look through it. To their surprise they found a note from the Kinder Reaper, telling Matthew “YOU’RE NEXT”. The duo immediately went to speak to Matthew. The duo then managed to convince him to stay, so that they could keep an eye at him, so that they can discover the Kinder Realer’s identity, and save Matthew at the same time. After helping Adolfo and finding out that the Kinder Reaper is after Matthew, Mia and Hamilton decided to go and spy on Matthew so that they can catch the Kinder Reaper at the act. However, they got an Iris-message from Hamida. The duo then decided to speak with her, where she told them that she managed to gain Galinda and Marisol’s trust, and that she would meet them and the traitor of the team at the forest, and warned the duo to not come to the forest, as she will pull everything together herself, and doesn’t want to risk having Galinda, Marisol and the traitor seeing them eavesdropping on them. Despite Hamida’s warning, Mia didn’t trust her completely, and so she decided to eavesdrop on them anyway. Hamilton concerned on Mia’s safety, decided to go with her. Mia and Hamilton started walking into the forest, until they caught a glimpse of Hamida. The duo then decided to hide in order to spy on her, where they saw her speaking with Marisol, Galinda and 3 masked people. Galinda asked Hamida, if she really is serious in joining the New Olympians, where Hamida nodded saying that none of the team trust her. Galinda then told the traitor to remove their mask, revealing it to be Clay Banger, the GDPD’s tech expert. Hamida gasped, and Mia, out of shock, yelled Clay’s name, revealing to Galinda, Marisol, Clay and the two other New Olympians that she and Hamilton were spying at them. Angry at Hamida’s trickery, Galinda smacked Hamida on the face, and started yelling harsh words at her, describing her as a “useless bitch”, before she ran off along her minions. Mia and Hamilton helped Hamida get up, and they started walking to the camp. Hamida then got mad, and yelled at both Mia and Hamilton, asking them why did they disobey her orders, where Mia confessed that it was her idea, and that Hamilton only followed her to make sure she does nothing stupid, while eavesdropping on her. Mia then revealed to Hamida that she didn’t trust her, not only because she was friends with most of the New Olympians, but also because of her toxic and bitchy behavior. Once the three arrived to camp, they caught up with Diego and Bruno. Bruno went up to Mia and Hamilton, asking them where were they, and told them that Matthew have been murdered, while they were out in the woods. Summary *'Natasha Walker' Murder Weapon *'Shovel and dirt' Killer *'Alyssa Bustamante' Suspects 89490AC9-A6B8-4B1B-8A25-9CE514D42DBE.png|Matthew Walker 49AFE852-D42B-41BD-9808-7F3DE384C9CF.png|Cindy McMinn (Grimsdale) 452C758A-B12F-447C-B247-F395392F92A7.png|Adolfo Arias. 92900C76-B138-4E94-94D5-F850FB37B3D7.png|Alyssa Bustamante 1C2D1941-60EA-4BE2-B2EC-6F372FE58B40.png|Isaac Hemsworth Quasi-suspects 3D6703FE-3302-4095-9882-2A01E73245F9.png|Hamida Mukhailif (Grimsdale) 15189DA9-1F29-49DA-93E5-3C268262765E.png|Clark Masters Killer’s Profile *The killer wears trainers *The killer eats s’mores *The killer eats “pretty pieces” *The killer wears pom-poms *The killer has a bee sting NOTE: I accidently deleted the K.P and forgot the cases each attribute was from, soo... no pictures sadly :(